Naruto Inmortal
by DorianDusk
Summary: Esta es la historia de un Naruto diferente, un Naruto que no aceptara ninguna restricción sobre el y que hará lo que quiera cuando quiera sin importarle las consecuencias, disfrutando de cada batalla y dejando florecer su lado mas sanguinario. Naruto God-like y algo Dark, Pairing sin decidir, posible harem, el rating cambiara a M
1. Regreso a Konoha

**Bueno, primer fic que hago la verdad, llevaba con esta idea un tiempo y me pareció divertida, no es un God-like como tal, Naruto va a recibir muchos golpes, muchísimos, pero ya lo veréis en este capítulo de donde es la idea y demás. Nombre es Dorian Dusk por cierto. Espero que les guste y por favor, opinen, necesito saber que tal lo hago, me gustan las criticas constructivas, permiten saber cómo evolucionar.**

-.-

(Localización Desconocida)

-Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage lleva buscándote un tiempo, es hora de que vuelvas a la aldea de la Hoja- dijeron un par de ANBUS

Naurto Uzumaki, 12 años, expulsado de la Aldea de la Hoja hace 8 años por el consejo, incluso con el voto en contra del Hogake con respecto a su expulsión lograron ganar la votación, antes era un niño asustado y golpeado a diario, a veces palizas hasta dejarle medio muerto, ahora un adolescente, pelo rubio sucio, descuidado, cayéndole hasta taparle los ojos por delante y por detrás llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda, ahora mismo estaba sin camiseta, mostrando las cicatrices que estaban por todo su cuerpo, brazos, espalda, pecho, estaba más musculado ahora también, marcándose bien los músculos de sus brazos, abdomen, pecho y demás.

-8 años, woah, ¿tanto ha pasado? 8 años desde que me expulsaron de esa aldea de mierda, 8 años desde la última paliza que me dieron esos aldeanos de mierda, 8 años desde que cambie de ser ese mierdecilla llorón a lo que soy ahora, ¿Debería volver?, Sería divertido, ¿tú qué opinas?-pensó Naruto

- **Deberíamos, sería divertido, además, piensa en todo el caos, muerte, derramamiento de sangre que podríamos causar, ni de broma podemos perdernos eso-** respondió una voz masculina

-Mmmmm, así que el viejales me quiere de vuelta en su aldea de mierda, después de 8 años decide buscarme y llevarme de vuelta a ese agujero del que me expulsaron, venga, será divertido, esperad un momento que recoja mis cosas y nos vamos- le dijo Naruto a los ANBUS

Después de un par de minutos regreso Naruto, ahora vestido con una camiseta que en un principio seria blanca pero que se notaba que tenía ya sus años, con polvo y manchas de sangre, además de una chaqueta de cuero con varios remiendos, en las espalda llevaba un par de espadas y se podían observar varios cuchillos guardados en la chaqueta y los pantalones, colgando de su cuello además, un colgante.

(Aldea de la Hoja, días después)

Habían pasado 8 años desde que el consejo, en contra de la voluntad del Hokage, había expulsado a Naruto Uzumaki, solo ahora había logrado el Hokage que se votara la readmisión del chico en la aldea, gracias a la ayuda de Danzo, que en sus palabras "La aldea necesita a su arma de vuelta" había girado la votación a su favor.

-Hokage, los ANBUS regresaron con el chico, está esperando a que lo recibas-le informo la secretaria a Hiruzen

Este asintió, dándole a entender a la secretaria que dejara entrar a Naruto, quería verle, habían pasado 8 años y Hiruzen quería ver al chico que considero como otro nieto, ver como estaba, si había cambiado y esperaba que no odiara a la aldea

-Así que ahora me quieren de vuelta aquí, en fin, ¿Qué te cuentas viejo?-dijo Naurto al entrar

Mientras que era cierto que Naruto antes también le llamaba viejo, antes era con cariño, ahora sin embargo, a Hiruzen le sonaba como si lo decía simplemente diciendo lo que él era, un viejo.

-Ah Naruto, me alegra volver a verte, te hemos traído de vuelta para que puedas ser un Shinobi de la aldea, era lo que querías, ¿verdad?- explico Hiruzen

Naruto mantuvo cara seria solo unos segundos, antes de estallar en risas, riendo durante cerca de un minuto, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa e intentaba recobrar la compostura y volvía a sentarse

-Oh dios, esa fue una broma buena, casi me la trago, eso era lo que quería cuando tenía 4 años y era un mierdecilla al que los aldeanos de este agujero de mierda al que llamas tu aldea dejaban medio muerto cada día, ¿De verdad crees que quiero ser un Shinobi y proteger a los aldeanos de aquí? Oh, y no olvidemos que cuando me expulsaron intentaron asesinarme varias veces. Antes me mataría que hacerlo, no, me has traído de vuelta porque me necesitáis para algo, pero no me cuentes esa mierda viejales, y si lo dices en serio te has vuelto tan viejo que te ha dado demencia senil, pero, me uniré, será divertido, aunque tengo ciertas condiciones- dijo Naruto

Hiruzen vio como Naruto era ahora, resentido con la aldea, no sin razón, más seco y sin rastro de la bondad y alegría que tenía cuando era un niño, sin respeto por nadie ni nada al parecer, ero le necesitaban en la aldea, y quizá, si tenía suerte, volverlo leal de nuevo a la aldea.

-Tienes razón, te necesitamos en la aldea, en cuanto a esas condiciones, dímelas y veré que puedo hacer

A Naruto se le formo una sonrisa cruel y comenzó a decirle a Hiruzen sus condiciones

(Al dia siguiente, en la Academia)

-Vale clase, este es el día de graduación, tendréis que hacer unos exámenes y si lográis superarlos seréis oficialmente Shinobis de la aldea- le dijo Iruka a toda su clase

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la clase, entrado un Jounin con Naruto, el Jounin le entrego a Iruka un papel y se marchó, dejando a Naruto en la clase, el cual ahora llevaba la misma ropa que antes pero estaba limpia

-Oh, bueno, clase este es Naruto Uzumaki, hará el examen junto con vosotros, si puedes preséntate a la clase por favor- le pidió Iruka a Naruto, el cual simplemente se rio antes de hablar

-Como ya ha dicho el cara cortada este, nombre Naruto Uzumaki, no intentéis tocarme los cojones y no os matare, ¿Ha quedado claro trozos de mierda?- se presentó Naruto, dejando sin habla tanto a los alumnos como a Iruka, ninguno esperándose tal…"presentación".

Mientras Iruka recobraba el habla Naurto simplemente se sentó en el primer sitio que vio libre, apoyando las piernas sobre el pupitre y casi tumbándose en la silla, Iruka mientas tanto, recordaba que en el papel que le habían dado advertían sobre el carácter del chico y que no valdría de nada intentar decirle nada.

Poco después de la presentación llego el examen escrito, el cual fue tranquilo hasta pasados unos minutos-

-Oh venga ya, ¿En serio hacéis este examen de mierda para determinar si valéis como Shinobis? Me esperaba algo como en Kiri, que para aprobar tenías que matar a los otros estudiantes, como Konoha es la aldea más fuerte se me escapa del pensamiento, puedo entender algunas preguntas, como geografía o táctica, ¡¿Pero a quien coño le importa cómo se llamaba el primer puto Hokage o a quien se follaba?! Esta mierda no te salva en el campo de batalla, menuda gilipollez de pregunta-dijo Naruto

De nuevo, Iruka y los alumnos se quedaron mirando a Naruto, el cual simplemente dejo el examen en la mesa y se durmió, dejando claro lo poco que le importaba el examen.

Iruka intento despertarle, pero cuando a la cuarta vez Naruto incluso estando dormido casi le acierta un gancho decidió dejarlo estar, además, vio su examen y estaba casi completo, salvo las preguntas que Naruto consideraba estúpidas, en las que estaba escrito "Vaya gilipollez".

Naurto solo despertó 2 minutos antes de que acabara el examen, estirándose sin importarle nada

-Joder, ¿aún no ha acabado esta mierda?-pensó Naruto

 **-Ya parece que le queda poco-** le respondió mentalmente a Naruto

Tras acabar el examen Iruka llevo a todos al campo de entrenamiento de la Academia donde tendría lugar la segunda parte del examen, la primera prueba consistía en lanzar Kunais a unos objetivos móviles

-¿En serio, pero que clase de pruebas de mierda son estas, y se supone que esto prepara a los niños esto para ser Shinobis, para matar?

 **-Esto ni siquiera les prepara para un verdadero combate aunque sean objetivos móviles un humano se mueve más impredecible que esto, que vergüenza-** aporto la voz

Naruto obviamente supero la prueba con aciertos efectos, ahora tocaba una especie de torneo, algo que le interesa mas a Naurto, aunque rápidamente se desanimó al ver que la habilidad de los otros chicos era basura en su opinión, después de unos pocos combates le tocó el turno a Naruto

-Combate número 4, Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno- anuncio Iruka

Naurto observo a su "oponente", una chica, de familia civil seguramente, pelo rosa y una frente bastante grande

-Eres solo charla, seguramente eres un debilucho y un fracasado- le dijo Sakura mientras se lanzaba atacarle

Naruto antes estas palabras se echó a reír, ignorando por completo el ataque de la chica, que, aunque conecto no le hizo nada, ya podría haberle golpeado una mosca, no habría notado diferencia

-¿Crees que eso es un ataque? Pobrecita, ya te enseño lo que es un ataque- le dijo Naruto mientras le propino a Sakura un directo a la cara de Sakura

Incluso conteniéndose el golpe de Naruto lanzo a Sakura hacia atrás, sangre cayendo, señal de que Naruto le había roto la nariz y había incluso un diete en el suelo, aunque de manera impresionante Sakura seguía consciente, aunque casi KO y con lagrimas

-¿En serio estas llorando por un simple golpe? Que decepcionante, cuando te corten con una espada no quiero ni ver que es lo que harás, ríndete o el siguiente será peor- le advirtió Naruto

Sakura, ignorando la advertencia, se lanzó de nuevo hacia Naruto, gran error, ya que este, tras esquivar el patético ataque de Sakura le golpeo de nuevo en la cara, rompiéndole la mandíbula y dejándola inconsciente

-Naruto, ¿No crees que te has pasado?- le medio regaño Iruka

-Ella no se quiso rendir, da suerte de que no puedo matarla, lo habría hecho- le respondió este

El torneo continuo, pero, el siguiente oponente de Naruto, otro civil, decidió rendirse antes que intentar pelear contra él, ya en las semifinales llego el siguiente oponente de Naruto, un chico con un perro llamado Kiba

-Vamos allá, sé que no eres tan duro, adelante Akamaru- dijo Animado Kiba

Kiba le dio mejor pelea a Naruto que Sakura, lo cual no era muy difícil, aun así, en los estándares de Naruto, era bastante patético, y la pelea acabo cuando Naruto básicamente le rompió la pierna a Kiba, de un preciso golpe a la rodilla, doblándosela casi 90 grados en la dirección incorrecta.

-Final, Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha- anuncio Iruka

-Rindete, no me puedes ganar, un perdedor sin clan no puede contra un Uchiha- le dijo arrogantemente Sasuke a Naruto

-Uchiha, Uchiha… de que me suena ese nombre… ¡Ah sí! El clan ese de mierda de ladrones, mira chico, me importa una mierda tu puto clan, por mí ya podrías ser Kami que me seguirías importando nada, pero venga, hijo de puta, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer, como de fuerte es el último de ese clan de mierda- le provoco Naruto

Ante estas palabras Sasuke se lanzó hacia Naruto lleno de ira y odio, intentado golpearle sin éxito, y enfureciendose cada vez más, ya que a cada golpe fallido Naruto se burlaba de él y continuaba insultando a su clan, hasta que Sasuke se cansó y se fue hacia atrás, haciendo sellos de manos

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- grito Sasuke mientras le lanzaba la Bola de fuego a Naruto

Sasuke pensó que ya tenía la victoria, ya que la Bola de fuego impacto a Naruto, sin embargo, esa cesación duro poco, ya que vio como Naruto salió del fuego, quemándose pero como si no le importara, es as, se estaba riendo

-Ohhhhhh, eso ha estado bien, pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor- se burló Naruto

Todos veían como Naruto salía del fuego con la piel quemada y con el fuego aun consumiendo partes de su cuerpo, algunos alumnos, aquellos de familias civilrs, vomitaron debido a la vista y al olor de carne quemada, y sin embargo, no parecía que Naruto sintiera dolor.

Sasuke, aun impactado ante esta imagen, no fue capaz de esquivar los golpes de Naruto, el cual de propino una enorme paliza, además, dado que su puños estaban quemándose Sasuke recibió quemaduras también, quedando KO tras recibir los golpes de Naruto

-Bueno, esto significa que gano, ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto mientras se apagabn las llamas que aún estaban sobre él, y todos vieron como Naruto empezaba regenerarse, y a los pocos segundos su cuerpo estaba como si no le hubiera pasado nada

Iruka solo asintió, estupefacto ante lo que había presenciado, y no dijo nada mientras Naruto se iba, este habiendo recogido un Hiati-e, sabiendo que había aprobado el examen.


	2. La masacre de Mizuki

**Lo primero, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este segundo capítulo, tenía pensado subirlo la semana pasada pero estaba bastante ocupado, me disculpo.**

 **Ahora, antes de responder a las 2 reviews que me dejaron he de decir que me encuentro contento con la aceptación.**

 **60 visitas**

 **6 followers**

 **6 favoritos**

 **Siendo honestos me esperaba muchísimo menos, siendo mi primer fics. Ahora responderé a las reviews:**

 **-Daiu Naruhina: Es cierto que se me olvida usar el punto y seguido, es un gran fallo mío, por lo demás, el pairing no lo tengo para decidido, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias**

 **-Clandestino: No es tanto que me saltase el pasado de Naruto, tengo pensando irlo poniendo más adelante, en varios flashbacks. En cuanto a porque tiene cicatrices es debido a que Naruto decide si quiere tener o no tener, si quisiera podría quitárselas, pero las mantiene para recordar y avivar su odio.**

 **He de decir que me he dado cuenta de que las escenas de pelea del capítulo anterior me salieron como el culo, pero es que tampoco podía hacer demasiado, espero que en este capítulo este mejor.**

 **Comencemos pues**

 **-.**

(Noche,Konoha)

Naruto regresaba a su piso, el día había sido bastante poco productivo en su opinión, solo la estúpida prueba de graduación, había estado vagando por Konoha después de ponerse ropa nueva, la anterior había sido carbonizada cuando recibió el ataque de fuego de Sasuke, ya que apenas recordaba la aldea y no le apetecía demasiado perderse, pero, de camino a su casa, escucho un grito ahogado y dos personas discutiendo.

-Bueno, puede que al final pase algo interesante en este estercolero-pensó Naruto

Cuando llego al origen de los sonidos se encontró el cadáver de un chico de su edad, de familia civil si mal no recordaba, y cerca estaba Iruka y otro instructor de la academia, Mizuki. Según pudo observar Naruto, estaban peleando y Iruka llevaba las de perder, con varias heridas sobre su cuerpo mientras que Mizuki se encontraba sin un rasguño, además, este llevaba un rollo de pergamino enorme en la espalda, que Naruto reconoció como un rollo de técnicas seguramente prohibidas

-¿Qué piensas de eso, algo útil en ese rollo o es todo basura?-pensó Naruto

- **No habrá apenas nada útil, además, conmigo ya tienes poder más que de sobra-** le respondió un ente en su interior

Fácilmente podría haber ignorado la situación e irse, pero Naruto se encontraba aburrido y con ganas de matar algo, así que dio a conocer su presencia

-Ostia Caracortada, te están dado una buena, y se supone que tú has enseñado a los de la academia, pues están jodidos, raro es que no vayan a morir todos en su primera misión- saludo/burlo Naruto de Iruka

-¿Naruto? ¡Vete de aquí, Mizuki es peligroso!- le advirtió Iruka

El mencionado se giró y sonrió de manera cruel al ver a Naruto

-Oh, estupendo, el demonio, podre matarlo antes de irme- dijo Mizuki

Naruto reconoció esa voz al instante, era una de las tantas que recordaba cuando era mucho más pequeño, una de las tantas voces que pertenecían a personas que le habían golpeado, en especial lo recordaba de cuando un Kunai casi le atravesó entero, dejándolo medio muerto cuando tenía poco más de 4 años

-Je… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Se empezó a reír de manera totalmente desquiciada Naruto, colocando una de sus manos sobre su rostro, tapando su ojo derecho, inquietando a Iruka e incluso a Mizuki

-Por fin, por fin, por fin puedo desquitarme un poco con uno de los tantos que hicieron mi vida un puto infierno cuando estaba en este estercolero que llamas aldea. Ohhhhh, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto- dijo Naruto, retirando su mano de su cara, dejando a Iruka y a Mizuka completamente inquietos, ya que su iris, normalmente azul, se había vuelto de color blanco y su esclerótica estaba tornándose negra.

Mizuki, seguramente reconociendo de manera inconsciente que Naruto era un peligro, intento huir, pero apenas se dio la vuelta para huir se encontró delante a Naruto con una mirada y sonrisa de una persona totalmente loca antes de cambiar a una expresión de ferocidad y recibir una patada en el pecho.

-Menuda patada, creo que me ha fracturado un par de costillas, ¿Cómo es tan fuerte este niño de mierda? Incluso aunque tiene al demonio no debería ser tan fuerte-pensó Mizuki

Naruto aterrizo de nuevo frente a él, sonriendo cruelmente

-Viendo el cadáver del niño ese y las heridas del caracortada supongo que usaste al niño como distracción, esperando matar a ambos a la vez, y que usaste al niño para robar ese pergamino que llevas. ¿Dime, porque usar a un niño, acaso un adulto como tu no puede hacerlo, no tienes entrañas?-le dijo Naurto

Mizuki intento atacar de nuevo a Naruto, sin embargo, Naruto fue más rápido, golpeándole la cara con su rodilla, derribando de nuevo a Mizuki

-Algo me dice que tú eres un puto cobarde, que no tienes entrañas para hacer esto, ¿lo comprobamos?

Antes de que Mizuki pudiera recuperarse, Naurto apareció de nuevo frente a el, atravesándole el abdomen usando sus propias manos

-Vamos a comprobarlo-dijo Naurto mientras sonreisa

A continuación de estas palabras, Naurto desgarro el abdomen de Mizuki, desparramando por el suelo sus intestinos y demás órganos, manchándose enteramente de sangre la cara, manos y la ropa que llevaba.

-¡Vaya, pues sí que las tenías, menuda sorpresa!- se rio Naruto mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Mizuki caía al suelo.

Aun así, esto no fue suficiente para Naruto, el cual comenzó a pisotear el cadáver de Mizuki mientras se reía, acabando con un tremendo pisotón a la cabeza de mizuki, aplastándola completamente, desparramando sus sesos por el suelo mientras que otras partes volaban, como los ojos, llegando uno a caer cerca de Iruka

Iruka, mientras tanto, veía todo lo que había pasado horrorizado, no podía moverse debido a sus heridas y solo podía observar mientras Naruto hacia una masacre con Mizuki, viendo como Naurto recia mientras pisoteaba el cadáver de Mizuki, su ojo volviendo ya a la normalidad.

-Ahhhh, que bien sienta esto, escucha caracortada, repórtale al viejo lo que te la puta gana, pero él ya sabía que esto pasaría, así que no esperes que se vaya a sorprender demasiado- le dijo Naruto a Iruka antes de irse

- **Chico, casi empiezas a usar parte de mi poder, contrólate un poco-** le dijo una voz a Naruto en su cabeza

-Si lo siento, estaba demasiado contento y apenas me controle- le respondió Naruto

Iruka solo se quedó en el sitio, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, hasta que llegaron los ANBUS, los cuales tras tratarle las heridas lo llevaron a la torre del Hokage

(Torre del Hokage)

Iruka había terminado de reportarle al Hokage lo sucedido

-Mmmmm, una lástima que Naruto lo matara, habría sido mejor si lo hubiera dejado vivo, podríamos haberlo interrogado- dijo Casualmente el Sandaime

Iruka estaba en shock, tal y como había dicho Naruto, el Hokage no parecía demasiado sorprendido por lo ocurrido

-Hokage, ¿¡Acaso no ha escuchado todo lo que le he contado!? ¡Naruto es un peligro, está fuera de control, está claro que el Zorro está ganando control sobre el!- le reclamo Iruka al Hokage

Iruka no tenía prejuicios sobre Naruto por el Zorro, pero, tras lo que había visto hoy, estaba totalmente convencido de que el zorro estaba ganando control a marchas forzadas

Ante sus ojos el Hokage pareció envejecer, suspirando pesadamente

-El caso, Iruka, es que no es el zorro- le dijo Hiruzen a Iruka, dejando a este mudo mientras Hiruzen se procedía a explicar la situación

-Esto es secreto SS, si lo revelas a alguien o lo hablas fuera de esta sala se te condenara a muerte- le dijo a Iruka, dejando bien claro la gravedad del asunto.

\- No estamos seguros de que se trata, pero, cuando regreso Naruto, no encontramos ninguna traza de chakra de Bijuu en el, como si hubiera desaparecido completamente, un Yamanaka incluso realizo una exploración en él, y ni rastro del Zorro-dijo Hiruzen

Esto alarmo enormemente a Iruka, pues a no ser que el huésped muriera era imposible que un Bijuu desapareciera de su huésped, y si se extraía el Bijuu el huésped moría irremediablemente, así que era imposible que el zorro no estuviera en Naruto, y sin embargo, parecía que así era la situación

-Pero, parece que en su organismo hay trazas de un chakra mucho más fuerte y oscuro que el de un Bijuu, y el Yamanaka aseguro que mientras exploraba la mente de Naruto podía sentir una presencia enorme e intensa sobre él, como si algo increíblemente poderoso lo observara, algo mucho más poderoso que cualquier Bijuu, no sabemos que es, solo que es un ente increíblemente poderoso, mucho más que el Kyubi, puede que incluso más fuerte que todos los Bijuus juntos- continúo explicando Hiruzen

Ante esta nueva revelación, Iruka no hizo más que preocuparse, que un Bijuu desapareciera de su huésped sin que este muriera era imposible, pero que hubiera algo mucho más fuerte que el Kyubi y puede que todas las bestias con cola juntas, y que ese algo estuviera dentro de Naruto, lo aterraba

-Y ese ser, sea lo que sea, ¿está controlando?- pregunto Iruka, temiendo que la respuesta fuera "Si"

-Extrañamente no, según el Yamanaka, ese ser, sea lo que sea, parece que no controla de ninguna manera los pensamientos de Naruto o sus acciones- ante estas palabras Iruka se relajó un poco, al menos eso significaba que Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, aunque tras haber visto lo que le había hecho a Mizuki, no sabía si eso era algo bueno

-¿Y con respecto a Mizuki?- pregunto Iruka

-Fue una de las condiciones que puso Naruto para volver, que él pudiera castigar y/o ejecutar personalmente a todos su agresores, y antes de que te preocupes, Naruto prometió no matar a algún aldeano, en sus palabras "Son un puñado de subnormales que no saben que es el chakra, no pienso malgastar mi tiempo con ellos", creo que tiene pensado castigar solo a los ninjas, a los que si entendían su situación y aun así le golpeaban igual- le termino de explicar esto

Mientras que esto no tranquilizo demasiado a Iruka al menos agradeció mentalmente que los aldeanos estuvieran exentos de la ira de Naruto.

-Puedes retirarte Iruka, y recuerda, ni una palabra- le dijo Hiruzen

Iruka se inclinó en señal de respeto al Hokage, para a continuación retirarse

(Casa de Naruto)

Tras llegar a su casa y limpiarse toda la sangre y algún que otro cacho de órgano que le había caído encima, Naruto procedió a irse a dormir

-Bueno, mañana deberían seleccionar en que equipo va cada Genin, a ver con que mierdecillas me toca ir- pensó Naruto

-Va **a ser una pérdida de tiempo, todos están increíblemente por debajo de ti-** le respondió el ente

-.

 **Bueno, lo corto por aquí porque les voy a dejar votar a ustedes si quieren que Naruto vaya en el equipo canon original (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi) o si quieren otro.**

 **Capitulo algo mas cortó, tenía pensado extenderlo un poco más, pero he aprovechado para explicar algo más de Naruto y dejar ver otra de sus facetas.**

 **Si quieren teorizar sobre que tiene Naruto en su interior, son totalmente libres, me gustaría saber que piensan**

 **El siguiente capítulo tengo pensado hacer el examen Genin y puede que llevar a la mitad el arco de El país de la olas (Cuando Naruto y compañía llegan a la casa de Tazuna)**

 **Espero rewiews, se despide DorianDusk**


End file.
